Need Your Comfort
by maia.maiestas
Summary: It's the day before the first challenge of the Triwizard Tournament, and Cedric needs comfort from his special someone. Just how will Hermione make him feel at ease? WARNING: smut


**Need Your Comfort**

Something was shaking her lightly. She turned over to make it stop, but it only got worse. Annoyed she opened her eyes to see a pair of, round, scared eyes look down upon her. Instantly she felt a tug at her heartstrings. How could she have been so insensitive and fall asleep? Just when he needed her the most.

"Hermione," he whispered and stroked her cheek with a shaking finger. "I… I'm scared."

Her heart almost broke at his trembling words. Hastily she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him tight to her chest. He was shivering uncontrollably, so she began stroking his hair and back while humming softly. Ever so slowly he began to calm down and relax.

"I know you're scared," she whispered to him. "It's okay. I'd think you were a fool if you weren't scared."

He laughed darkly.

"I'm not used to being scared."

"Cedric, you're battling a ferocious dragon tomorrow. I think now's the time to be scared."

Cedric pulled away slightly and looked down at her. His thunderous grey eyes held a glint of amusement as his stare bored into hers.

"You really understand how to make me feel better," he teased and brushed a curl from her neck.

"Sorry," she answered, blushing a little. "I wasn't really thinking."

"Don't worry about that," he said with that crooked smile of his. "I like that about you. You're not afraid to speak your mind. It's refreshing, really."

Hermione laughed briefly.

"Good to know," she said, smiling broadly. "Then I don't have to worry about saying the wrong things."

"You worry about that?" Cedric asked questioningly.

"Of course I do."

"Why?"

Pausing, Hermione debating whether or not to tell him.

"Hermione, spill. Tell me."

She turned her head and avoided his eyes as she answered, "You kind of intimidate me."

For a while he was dead silent. Scared that she had said something wrong, Hermione turned her head back to look at him. What she saw didn't make her feel any better. Cedric was fighting what appeared to be a lost battle against a laughing fit. Finally the laughs bubbled over and he lowered his head till their foreheads made contact.

"Oh, Merlin Hermione," he mumbled.

Feeling anger rise in her stomach, she pushed at his chest to get him off her. But to no avail. Cedric wasn't exactly a small man, he was muscular and unyielding. He didn't budge an inch.

"Why is that so funny?" she asked hotly through clenched teeth.

Cedric stopped laughing but still looked incredibly amused. He leaned down further and gently rubbed her nose with his own. It was hard for her to remain unaffected by him.

"Because," he said with a smile in his voice "you intimidate me."

Hermione froze as he spoke the words. How on Earth was that possible? She wasn't… couldn't be able to intimidate anyone.

"Why?" she prompted. He gave her a quick kiss before sitting up with crossed legs. He grabbed her legs and laced them over his knees. She should have been embarrassed, lying bared for his hungry eyes, but she only felt proud and happy. Proud that he so clearly wanted her, and happy that she had him. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hermione, you're a smart woman," he said matter-of-factly. "I have a hard time figuring out what to say because I'm afraid you'll find me stupid."

At those words she bolted upright in the bed.

"What?!" she shrieked and then started laughing. "Why on Earth would I ever find you stupid? Cedric, really, you're the smartest man I know!"

He grinned.

"I am?" the question was sort of hesitant so Hermione scooped closer and wrapper her legs around his slim waist. They sighed in unison as their nether parts made direct contact. Tingles coursed through her body as she remembered just how wonderful it had felt when they were connected just a few hours earlier. She squirmed a little in his lap, making circles with her hips causing his cock to rise slowly. His eyes became hooted and their breathings deepened.

"Definitely," she breathed. "By far, in fact."

Her hips were still slowly circulating, making Cedric's erection grow larger and larger. Cedric's armed locked tightly around her waist, and his fingers dug into her back. He closed his eyes and moaned deeply. Hermione's head fell forward against the hollow of Cedric's throat. He growled and grabbed her hips, no longer capable of taking the suspense.

"I need to be inside you," his voice was hoarse and rough. Her only response was a nod. Forcefully he thrust himself into her.

The sensation of him moving inside of her, made her remember earlier that night, when they had joined for the very first time. They had snuck into an abandoned class room. Cedric had been extremely nervous, waiting for the first challenge the next day. Hermione had volunteered to help him; therefore they had arranged to meet. But they hadn't arranged to make love for the first time. It had just sort of happened. They were talking about all the things they wanted to do once the task was over – a way to distract Cedric's thoughts – when he had mentioned that he wanted to be with her. She was completely taken by surprise, their relationship was fairly new, but when he had kissed her passionately she found herself saying that they didn't have to wait that long. And then it had just happened.

She returned to the present when Cedric pumped into her again with a strong thrust. She moaned and started moving up and down in time to meet his thrusts. By doing that he was driven even deeper into her and he growled in an almost animal way.

"Merlin, Hermione," he said huskily. "I _absolutely_ know how to make me forget."

"Don't remind yourself then," she panted in response. "Just enjoy."

Cedric did just that. Together they found a rhythm that had them sweating and panting. As he thrust into her, she bucked downwards unto his hard shaft. His arms were pressing her to him, her breasts were deliciously rubbing against his chest and she was moaning loudly in his ear. He found it hard to believe that this was only the second time they were making love. They seemed to adapt, they knew each other's bodies so well already. Of course their first time around they had spent over half an hour touching, kissing and tasting. He could still taste her juice on his tongue, the best taste he had ever devoured in. Wanted to taste her again – any part of her – he leaned closer to her and licked the sweat from her throat. He was rewarded with a throaty moan, which spurred him on. He licked from her shoulder to her ear. He took her earlobe between his lips and suckled it gently, letting his teeth scrape over the sensitive skin.

"Oh, Cedric!" Hermione said breathlessly and bucked even harder against his cock.

"Merlin, Hermione if you keep this up you'll kill me!"

She laughed a shaky, heated laugh.

"I only plan on killing you a little."

"_Le petit mort,"_ he groaned and Hermione nodded.

"So come for me," she whispered seductively in his ear.

"No, you first," he grinned and reached between them to pinch her clit. She shook from the sheer pleasure, but was able to contain her orgasm.

"Oh, two can play this game," she grinned back, and when he was buried completely in her she rocked her hips in circles. Cedric growled deep in his throat but fought back his release. They both fought to make the other give up and surrender.

After only a few moments neither of them could hold it in any longer. Hermione gave a particularly violent movement with her hips, causing Cedric to pinch her clit harder than before. Then she had to give surrender. Screaming his name Hermione gave in to her orgasm. The feeling of her tight walls clamping down on his erection became his undoing. Grunting he spilled into her. He held her close as they rode of their shared orgasm. They were shaking when they came from their high, and Cedric fell backwards, drawing Hermione down with him. Breathing heavily, she was sprawled over his chest.

"Feeling better?" she whispered into his glistening skin.

"Only if you'll tell me that we'll continue doing this all the time after I'm done tomorrow."

Hermione laughed as she nodded.

"Okay. All the time. You've got it."

He joined in on her laugh and kissed her head. If he could he'd spent the rest of his life like this.


End file.
